Return of the Curse
by Destftwanabe
Summary: They thought everything was going to go back to normal, or as normal as possible, but when Natsu's long lost sister comes into the picture things change drastically. What happens when he's betrayed? Will he forgive? Or will he be unable to escape death, this time. MUST READ SAVING NATSU'S BLOODS CURSE BEFORE THIS. This is season 2 On hold until RWIW is finished


**It's a little short because I just wanted to explain every day things for the guild. Like how there's kids and how wendys older ect. The next chapter will be longer. :)**

It's been three years since that dreadful day when Natsu was stolen, but now the guild mates act as if it never happened.

The guild went back to normal.

Well besides Lucy and Natsu dating.

"DADDY!" A little blond haired girl ran over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his legs. He had just been talking to Lucy about them going out on a 'special' date latter on until he was interrupted.

And yes, they had a kid.

She had onyx eyes and a tan completion with long golden hair.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Natsu smiled while looking down at the 3yr old. "Sakura's being mean again!" He rolled his eyes. "Sakura, she's younger than you." He looked over at the brown haired 13yr old.

She wasn't there real daughter. They adopted her around when Yuki was born.

She had curly dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She had light skin and was on the smaller side.

She crossed her arms. "I know that." Sakura turned around facing her back to them and started to walk out the door.

Lucy sighed as she pried Yuki from Natsu's leg. Yuki did seem to favor him more for some reason but still loved her mother with all her heart.

"Natsu." Lucy looked at him. "I know, I know, I'll talk to her." He smirked while kissing the two on their foreheads.

"Sakura! Wait up!" He hollered while chasing after her. Lucy sat down with Yuki on her lap. "Mama," she looked up at Lucy. "Why is Sakura so mean?" She asked. Lucy sweat dropped. "Shes not mean sweety, she's-" she thought for a moment. "Independent!" Romeo popped out of nowhere and gave the blond a hand. "Yes, independent." She smiled. "Oh," the small girl stared of into space and then looked back at Lucy.

"Mama."

"Yes Yuki?"

"What's independent mean?"

Meanwhile...

Natsu and Sakura sat by the bridge Natsu battled Gildarts a long while back.

They both stared at the rippling water and how it messed up there reflections. The two did this a lot. Almost on an everyday basis. "Natsu," Natsu looked over at his non-blood daughter. "Why did you and Lucy adopt me?" She asked...again.

Natsu smiled. "Because we liked you." He spoke. "Why do you like me?"

Sakura stared at the water. She asks him the same questions all the time. "Because," Natsu said, about to give the same answer he always does. "Your awesome." Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Natsu." She looked up at the sky. "But why didn't my parents think that?"

"Who cares about those ass holes." He waved his hands away. "If they couldn't see how your so cool they could go fall off a cliff."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He always found a way to cheer her up, no matter what. "If Lucy finds out your swearing in front of me again she'll be mad." She teased. "Well then this little convo will stay between us." He ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Commin?" He asked sticking out his hand. "You bet!" She grabbed his hand pulled herself up.

"How could he be so carefree?" A voice asked them self. "He's stupid that's why." Said a second voice from the shadows. "Either way we have him in our sights. Is the 'member' ready?" Asked a third. "Yes. He won't know what hit him."

Back at the guild Natsu stood next to Wendy. "Wendy~" he sang placing a hand on the fifteen year olds shoulder. "Yes Natsu-san?" She looked at him. "I have a HUGE favor to ask." He gave puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll watch them." She smiled already knowing what the favor was.

Natsu smiled. "I'll drop them off at the girls dormitory at 8!" He said while walking back to Lucy.

"Oi! Flame-Brain! Don't just drop your kids off on people!" Gray pressed his head on Natsu's. "Huh? It's not like I'm doing it for a naughty reason! Right Gray?" He pushed back. "It was one time Natsu! ONE TIME!"

"Yeah, and I'm scared for life because of it!"

Juvia and Lucy sweat dropped. "Juvia is happy to see Lucy and Natsu-san going out on a date." She smiled. Lucy nodded. With all the jobs they did and taking care of Sakura and Yuki, they didn't actually spend much time...alone.

"We can finally spend some time together." Lucy sighed in relief. "Juvia and Gray-sama need a break too."

"Uh-huh."

"IDIOTS!" A loud band could be heard.

Erza stood above a passed out Gray and a wincing Natsu.

She came back from her weak long job early...again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not fight?" She asked looking down at the two. She had her hands on her hips. She usually didn't wear armor often anymore. Unless there was a battle of course.

She wore short shorts and a black tang top reviling her scar on her left shoulder.

"Aunt Erzer!" Yuki jumped while Erza caught her. "Why hello Yuki." She smiled. "And it's 'Aunt ERZA."

"Erzer."

"No. ER-"

"ER-"

"ZA."

"ZER."

Erza face palmed. "Natsu," she placed down Yuki and picked up Natsu by the collar."I must speak to you alone."

Natsu paled. "A-Aye!"

Once the two where in the storage room they both sat down. "Are you asking her today?"

"Yes."

Erza smiled with her arms across her chest. "At dinner?"

"Yes." Natsu smiled while blushing slightly. "Would she say yes? I don't want to, to be rejected-"

"Natsu," Erza said. Natsu looked at her with worry filled eyes. "Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Natsu took a deep breath. He's been planing to ask for a couple months now.

"More than anything."

**It's a little short because I just wanted to explain every day things for the guild. Like how there's kids and how wendys older ect. The next chapter will be longer. :)**


End file.
